Centro de Ayuda para Shinigamis desesperados
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: ¿Tu capitan te traiciono ? ¿No tienes teniente? ¿Alcohol? todos problemas se resuelven aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmm... Bueno no tenemos mucho que decir, solo que este fic es enemigo de LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR, y que fue el que mas flojera nos dio =w=, es que escribiamos poco y además, ya debemos muchos fics.**

* * *

Ese era un día normal en la Sociedad de Almas, los bares de este lugar atendían a los borrachos para descontentos de sus capitanes o tenientes; y muchos de los teniente y/o capitanes eran sacados a rastras del lugar. Y por eso estas escenas eran comunes en el bar.

— _¡Noooooo! ¡Shin Shake yo muero!— gritaba una persona "X" que llamaremos "Borrachín", si, Borrachín esta siendo jalado por una chica "X" la cual llamaremos "Libro", por los libros que carga_

— _¡Kyorauko Taicho! ¡Ya ha bebido como todo el escuadrón junto! ¡¿Cuando piensa parar?_

— _¡Cuando Nanao-shan forme parte de nueshtro grupo "FBI"!_

— _¡¿Que carajo es eso, perteneces al FBI de los ? _

— _Obvio que no, Nanao-chan, FBI: Federación de Borrashos Incorregiibles_

— _¡Vete a la (censurado)!_

Ese es el tipo de escena que frecuenta el ya mencionado bar, en los adentros de este local en donde servían las aguas locas del demonio o tambien conocidas como Sake. Personas iban ingresando al lugar en cuestión, he aquí nuestros heroés con sus respectivas frases, que obviamente también forman parte del FBI.

Kira Izuru, frase: _"Mi objetivo es morir en menor tiempo posible"_

Hinamori Momo, frase respondiendo a Kira: _"Kira-kun, esa frase es de otro anime, si continuas copiando frases de animes las autoras tendrán que cancelar el fic antes de tiempo"_

Madarame Ikkaku, frase: _"Mi vida y mi calva me importan, por lo que no me rebelaré a mi capitán"_

Abarai Renji, frase respondiendo a lo dicho anteriormente: _"Aunque lo hicieras no podrías ganar, y tu calva y tu vida estarían por los suelos"_

Y así inicia nuestra historia...

Nuestros cuatro protagonistas entraban al bar, con paso firme y decidido ellos se adentran a las profundidades del mar, digo, bar, sentandose en una mesa para 8. En la mesa había un gran Sake carisímo y unos vasos, también unos cuantos bocadilloss.

Renji e Ikkaku se sentaron pertubados al ver ese Sake, nunca en sus mugrosas vidas habían visto semejante Sake, según el comercial era el mejor Sake de la historia.

_Sake, sake, sakín, es lo buscas saque Sake._

_Si no has probado nuestro Sake, es por que no eres un borracho feliz._

_Prohibida la venta a menores de 150 años. Tomar bebidas alcoholicas en exceso es dañino, esto va especialmente para ti, Matsumoto._

Esto era sin duda algo que nunca mas verían en su vida, para Renji porque todo los miseros centavos que ganaba se lo gastaba en sus cochinos lentes que Ichigo siempre rompía; para Ikkaku porque cada vez que repartían sus jugosos sueldos, si, el onceavo escuadrón ganabas a mares por los miles de Hollows que mataban, ellos sonreian de oreja a oreja pero eso solo duraba unos segundos, ya que la cobradora de impuestos, Yachiru, pasaba a cobrarles el dejarle vivir, y es esa la razón que porque estos dos hombres idiotas nunca podrán probar un Sake de calidad.

Kira y Momo veian el sake con normalidad, ya que ambos se encargan tecnicamente de sus escuadrones, podían costear una vez al mes semejante Sake; pero esta era una imperdible oportunidad, ya que Kyorako-taicho y Rangiku-san, por muy raro que esto suene, habían costeado ese Sake por si solos, y para colmo lo compartían con ellos ¿el mundo esta mas loco cada día, verdad? ¿La cuenta bancaria de Shiro-chan esta mas vacía cada vez que Matsumoto compra sake, verdad?

Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al Sake, y eso era mas que evidente, su alrededor estaba que ardía, hablo en serio.

—Oigan,— Renji empieza a hablar en tono serio, y obviamente sin despegar la vista del Sake — ¿No sienten que el alrededor esta ardiendo?—

—Te equivocas— nuestro calvo favorito lo rebate —Lo que sientes es el fuego interno al pensar que beberas este sake de dioses—

— ¡¿Que fuego interno, ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Desde hace rato se escucha que gritan: Fuego!— al parecer las habilidades que exasperacion de nuestro pelirrojo iban en aumento, cada vez era mas exasperante, sin duda alguna — ¡Hinamori, Kira! ¡Ustedes tomaron clases sobre control de incendios!—

— ¡De ninguna manera!— gritan al unisono los mencionados — ¡Estamos vigilando que ninguno de ustedes se tome todo el sake!—

Se oyen suspirar a Renji e Ikkaku —Danos un respiro, ¿de verdad piensas que seríamos capaces?—

—Fueron los ganadores 7 años consecutivos de "el bebedor desconsiderado", hasta que Matsumoto le gano una apuesta a Histugaya-taicho, y dejo que participe— contestan los shinigamis de manerala exceptica

— ¿Porque ahora me dan estos disgustos?— se queja Ikkaku tapando su cara con la mano — ¿Por que me hacen sentir como si mis premios ganados fueran una maldición?—

—La gente como ustedes...— Renji se entromete en la conversación, hablando en un tono muy decepcionante —... Desconfiando de los demás... Ahhh... Me dan pena, y me da pena hablar así—

Kira y Momo se miran entre si, en su cara se puede ver una clara mueca de arrepentimiento en hacer sentir así a sus compañeros. Ellos asienten y con cabizbaja piden perdón.

— ¡Ahora!— y de esa manera nuestros varoniles compañeros, obviamente me refiero a Renji e Ikkaku porque admitamoslo chicas, Kira no tiene mucho de varón; sus manos se lanzan a al Sake, a una velocidad increible.

**Prologo**

— ¡Demonios!— gritan el pelirrojo y el calvo — ¡¿Quien iba a decir que nuestro sake tenia un agujero y el tabaco que pidio otra persona otra persona ocasiono el incendio? ¡¿Por que demonios tenía que ser nuestro sake carisimo el que ocasiono el incendio, que por fortuna lograron controlar con un extintidor?—

Los hombres completamente hastiados golpean la mesa con sus puños, Kira y Momo se molestan y dicen — ¡Hijos de (censurado)! ¡Nos han engañado!—

Kira se para y continua hablando — ¡Gracias a ustedes, no volvere a confiar en los hombres, los hombres son escoria!—

Los acusados se les cae un gota al escuchar esas palabras, "¿Eh? Ahora si me confundí ¿Kira se da cuenta que es hombre, verdad? Diganme que Kira se da cuenta que es hombre" piensan los mencionados. Mientras tanto la pelinegra asiente y se para para decir algo, tambien.

— ¡Por culpa de ustedes mi corazón se siente apuñalado!— interrumpe la pequeña — ¡Me siento engañada, utilizada, y apuñalada por la espalda! ¡Son unos Aizen!—

Y nuestro dúo engañado grita — ¡Ahora no puedo confiar en nadie! ¡Todo el mundo es nuestro enemigo!—

—Me gusta su actitud, — dice Ikkaku mirandolos fijamente —Odinos, maldicenos, aborrecenos, solo así sobreviviras en este podrido mundo—

—Lo único podrido es la bombilla que tienes como cabeza— se mete en la conversación Matsumoto, que traia un botella de Sake.

Matsumoto Rangiku, frase: _"Beber y dormir; esa es mi escencia"_

Hitsugaya Toushiro, que escucho la frase de su teniente: _"Deber y morir, eso te espera cuando vuelvas"_

— ¡Rangiku-san!— gritan todos sorprendidos, la chica solo sonrie y les saluda — ¿Y Kyorako-Taicho?—

—Que extraño, el debería de estar aquí, ya que no estaba en su oficina— la rubia pone un dedo en su barbilla —Lo único que encontre en su oficina fue este Sake— muestra de su manga una botella de dichoso producto —Y este diario—

_"Memorias de un Borracho por Kyorako Shunsui"_

_Lunes 3 de Diciembre_

_Querido Diario, hoy, mi sublime, hermosa y llena de gracia Nanao-chan, gracias a la influencia de Matsumoto, por fin se emborracho, hoy estuvo muy melosa conmigo y espero que eso dure para siempre._

_Martes 4 de Diciembre_

_Disimuladamente le deje un Sake en el cuarto de Nanao-chan, para repetir la experiencia de anoche (me sonrojo al recordarlo), pero ella... utiliza la bebida para incinerar mi cuarto._

_Miercoles 5 de Diciembre_

_Voy a encargar a la licorería un pedido especial de el mejor Sake._

_Jueves 6 de Diciembre_

_Puse en la habitacion de Nanao-chan una fotografía de lo que paso esa noche y ella... Lo bombardeo con Kidoh._

_Viernes 7 de Diciembre_

_Voy a la tienes a recoger mi pedido de sake, pero... Nanao-chan bombardea la tienda, gritando: " ¡Te destruire, malditas aguas locas del demonio! ¡Por su culpa Kyorako-taicho y yo...", aunque ahora mi cuerpo se encuentre adolorido y bombardeado, dejemes decirles queridos lectores, yo nunca, recalco NUNCA dejare de beber._

_Viernes 7, mas tarde en la noche_

_Lo pense mejor y creo que si, si dejare la bebida._

_(¡Ayuda! Nanao-chan es la que obliga a esto (llorar))_

_(¡Kyorako-taicho! No escriba eso, me hace quedar como mala)_

_(Pero ahora eso eres (llorar))_

_(¡No diga eso! ¡Y deje de escribir sus emociones en parentesis!)_

_(¡Nunca!)_

_(Si no lo hace, yo me vere obligada a...)_

_(¡Era broma! ¡Hare lo que digas!)_

Al terminar de leer el diario, todos los presentes asintieron y, Rangiku, con una mirada maliciosa sonrio, este diario seria el inicio de algo grande, algo como...

CENTRO DE AYUDA PARA SHINIGAMIS DESESPERADOS

¿No tienes capitán? ¿Teniente? ¿Estas falto de alcohol? Todos tus problemas se resuelven aquí.

Nuestro lema

Sabes que necesitas ayuda, aunque tengamos que secuestrarte te ayudaremos, hablo en serio.

CENTRO DE AYUDA PARA SHINIGAMIS DESESPERADOS es una institución para el bienestar de los shinigamis, fundado por algunos miembros del FBI (Federación de Borrachos Incorregibles), atiende en casos de:

-Síndrome de Edward Elric (enanismos, ejemplos: Rukia, taichito)

-Falta de Alcohol

-Declaraciones

-Sesiones de ayuda para los "sin tenientes" y para los "sin capitanes"

Y mucho más, venga a nuestro centro, ubicado en la sala del Hitsugaya-taicho. Además, 75% de descuento en declaraciones —aprovecha Ichigo—.

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en primer lugar hay que agradecer a cada review que nos han enviado -w-:**

**El Invencible Iron Man **(Waaa w , arigatou Iron!, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado este hilarante fic ^ w ^, a nosotros nos ha dado mucha risa escribirlo, y nos gusta que las personas lo valoren, ya que así sí dan ganas de continuar! c:, espero que la espera sea gratificante u w u ... A pesar que me he demorado... Waaa... Gomen por demorarme T.T) **Sakhory** (Je, je, je, esa fue la indirecta más directa e w e, ju, ju, ju. Es que... Para que ocultar -w-... Somos IchiRukis a morir! Lml IchiRukifan4ever!. Waaa *w*... Sí nuestro fic te ha gustado, te recomiendo leer más de nuestros fics w , son todos raros, pero tan raros que te reiras de los raros que son :B, esperamos que este cap te guste!) **Sakura-Jeka **(Mmm... Veo que tenemos a un posible miembro del FBI :B, eso es bueno *TTTT*, Sakura~chan -puedo llamarte así ^^U- en las notas finales colocaremos fichas para que puedan inscribirse los que desean al FBI, y de pasó hacer una aparición en el fic *O*, esperamos que este ya MUY atrasado fic sea de su agrado! Los amo gentota! 3)** velka98** (O:! Todos sabemos que algún día crecerá, pero hasta que ese día llegué, Edward Elric será el chaparro más hotoso que haya existido -aparte de Shiro~chan *O*, yo lo amo, pero creo que decirle pequeño es gracioso, ya que no le gusta xD. En fin esperamos que te guste este nuevo cap :B)**Emina Hikary **(Gachas! C:! Fue una idea que surgió como cuando algo te golpea y no sabes que es (?), *w* el primer capitulo es raro, igual que el segundo. Jo, jo, jo! Todo el mundo ama a Edward xD, ese enano es ruleante lml, creo que a este pasó él lograría conquistar al mundo o.o, y Shiro~chan, jooooooo!... Seee... Él sufrirá -w-... Sufrirá y mucho, su pobre oficina con un montón de agentes del FBI xD, esperamos que te guste el cap owo!) **Sirio **(¿Ven que sí lo continué xD? Me demoré e.e pero lo continué T^T, ahora a rezarle a todos los santos para que no permitan que tomé otra pausa taaaaan ! Y.Y, y sobre todo, gente... No me abandonen como yo descaradamente lo hago ToT, espero que el cap sea de su agrado) **Artemis - Hime **( Awww! Gachas, Artemis :3, esperamos que llegues a leer el cap y sí la gente no lo lee... Pues será mi culpa por demorarme u.u... En fin, Shiro~chan y Matsu *w*... Me encantan como se pelean, pero no como pareja ù.u... No puedo verlos así Y.Y... Y no se preocupen, al final del cap contaré lo que pasó con Kyoraku, ju, ju, ju!) **Efrain-Lamperouge **(¡Eres un Baka! .! I hate you, Aco, te odio. Dejando mi desquite de lado xD. Ves, por decirme que lo continué rápidamente me he demorado e.e, Baka, Baka, Baka, en fin Baka, tú sí estas obligado a leer el cap, y sí no dejas review tendrás una bola menos :B. Con Amor, Ryuna. xD) **Onny-Chan **(Gachas :B por decir que era un buen fic, jo, jo, jo!, citaste muchas partes del fic xD -parecía que ibas a citar todo el fic ( / e w e) /. Ju, ju, ju! No cruzaste la frontera xD, ¿te detuvo los policías o que XDDD?. En fin Onny dije que haría publicidad de tus fics así que lo haré ;3) **Yamile **(Nippa ~ Arigatou por leer w . Esperamos que no hayas muerto D: porque sí es así no podrás leer la conti del fic T.T... *le pica con un palito* estas viva ToT? ... Cambiando de tema :B, ju, ju, ju! Al parecer a tods les gusta el FBI x3, y como no amarlo sí allí tan nuestros borrachínes *O*, Gachas por tus bueno deseos!, se te quiere *la kissea*) **nessie black **(*-* también se te quiere, Nessie 3. Mmm... Divertido? Yo diría raro el fic xD, no se, todo lo que escribo es como, o sea raro :B. Ahora morirás (?) *lo mata (?)* xD, todo porque ya continuamos el fic *w*! Shii... Nos tardamos... Pero aquí está, recién salidito del horno de los fic olvidados XDDD) **TsUkI n0 hAnA **(Tía bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T... Gomen por no hacerte caso Dx... Es que... La imaginación! Sí, eso! La imaginación tiene la culpa ToT... Nos obligó a escribir, pegale a la imaginación XDD, ok, no. :3. Awww Tía, ya tenemos la conti! Esperamos que te guste la conti y nos comentes T.T)

**Bueno, ahora que sigue, ¡ah, sí! La excusa del porque la demora, pues... *piensa y le sale humo de la cabeza (?) xD*, está vez seremos honestas :c, nos dió una TREMENDA FLOJERA!... Así que ya saben a quién pegar e.e ... A la flojera, nosotras no tuvimos la culpa XDDDD. *como echan la culpa a la excusa* ok, no XDD. Querida y amada gentita, sin más que decir, les dejó con el fic, espero que lo lean y comenten n.n. **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece, todos los personajes son de su creador, Kubo-sensei. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, a mi no me pagan T^T, pero lo hago por ustedes c:

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

**CENTRO DE AYUDA PARA SHINIGAMIS DESESPERADOS**

La central del Centro de Ayuda para Shinigamis Desesperados —ubicada en la oficina del chibigami, Shiro~chan— se encontraba tranquila, como siempre Matsumoto estaba dormida abrazando su botella de Sake, Hisagi y Kira estaban al lado de Rangiku, borrachos y desnudos, pero no se preocupen, que había una raya negra censurando sus "honguitos", digo p*n*s. En cuento a Ikkaku y Renji, ambos estaban midiendo su nivel de idiotez, digo fuerza, de la manera que cualquier —animal— caballero haría, con un amistoso concurso de el peor chiste.

— ¡Es mi turno!— dijo Renji, con fuego en sus ojos, preparando su garganta para gritar a los 4 vientos su fantabuloso chiste. — ¡En una fiesta, el anfitrión dijo bailemos sin cesar, y César se fue llorando!

Sep, el concepto de estos brutales chistes sin gracia era simple, que estos eran tan, pero tan malos que nos hicieran reír de lo malos que son. Ikkaku se mordió el labio,_ joder_, pensó el calvito, _ese es tan malo que haría llorar de lo malo que es_, pensó hora de utilizar la artillería pesada, y abriendo su boca dijo:

— ¡En un cuartel, el general dijo, fuego a discreción y Discreción murió acribillado!

Todo lo que sucedía en está mañana parecía presagiar que este día sería unos de los más tranquilos, y eso sería bueno, ya que desde que habían abierto sus puertas, los shinigamis de está "organización" no tenían descanso. ¡Mentira!

Desde su inauguración no habían recibido ni la más puta petición de nadie, esto era irritante, para ellos... Pero...

— ¡Oigan, chicos!— una apresurada Momo iba corriendo hacia ellos, todos —incluso los borrachos— alzaron la vista para ver a la pequeña acercarse, en sus delicadas y pálidas manos se encontraba una carta. — ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Los presentes sonrieron, por fin su primer trabajo.

**.:.:. Las 10-6= 4 maneras de declararse .:.:.**

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba caminando en dirección a su hogar, el día de hoy había sido agotador, prueba tras prueba, ¡es que acaso los profesores no se hartaban de hacerlos sufrir! ¡Es que no tenían ni un gramos de vida social! ¡Es que Tite Kubo no puede colocar el IchiRuki y hacerlo oficial!. Ok, eso no iba.

Ichigo suspiro, abrió la puerta de su casa, esquivo la "calurosa bienvenida" de su padre y esa dulce bienvenida término por casi destrozar un carro de policía que estaba al frente, y por consecuente su padre fue arrestado entre lloriqueos para que no se lo llevasen.

— ¡Soy inocente, jefecito!— dijo entre lágrimas Isshin.

—Eso dicen todos— contesto el oficial de mala manera. El policía llamaba a sus refuerzos. —Sí, código 123456 (?), loco dañando mobiliario policial.

— ¡No fue mi intención, sólo trataba de patear a mi hijo!— el barbudo continuaba con su defensa de manera inútil.

—Con que agresivo, ¿eh?, señor usted pasará un largo rato en prisión.

— ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Karin, Yuzu, vago de Ichigo, ayudenme!.

En ese momento, Ichigo cerró la puerta, viendo a su padre con una maliciosa sonrisa. Un último _¡Noooooooooo, maldito me las pagarás!, _es escucho. Típico en un día de los Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja saludó a sus hermanas menores, ellas le preguntaron por su padre, pero el tranquilamente les dijo que está en donde siempre debió estar, en un mejor lugar y se fue a su habitación. Él colocó su mochila o mejor dicho bolso, en su escritorio y se echo en su cama. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se puso a reflexionar.

Entre sus recuerdos recordó —redundancia— el día en el que se convirtió en shinigami, aún recordaba con claridad esa noche, fue la noche en que su vida cambio, y en la conoció a Rukia, la que cambió su vida para siempre. Ichigo ya no se entendía, Rukia ya no estaba con él, sin embargo, se sentía como el mismo infierno. ¿Por qué?

_Es porque la amas._

Ichigo se alarmó, abrió los ojos y buscó al dueño de esa voz. No había nadie, volvió a echarse en su cama, nervioso, esperando no oír esa voz, ¿qué tal sí su hollow otra vez intentaba tomar control de él? Después de todo, el no se había rendido.

_Te equivocas._

Está vez el pelinaranja no abrió los ojos, sin duda debía de ser su hollow.

_Soy tú conciencia, Ichigo. Soy tus verdaderos deseos personificados._

—Eso es mentira. — contesto Ichi.

_¿Mentira? Mentira es que niegues lo que sientes por Kuchiki, yo se lo que sientes, sientes deseos de hacer eso, lo otro y sobre todo aquello con la pequeña, ¡¿verdad?_

A Ichigo la hartaba esa situación tan patético, típica de un manga gay, frunció más de lo normal su ceño. Él, hasta ahora no había pensado eso, hasta ahora.

_¡¿Sientes deseos de destrozar su ropa y tocarla? ¡Claro que sí!_

— ¡Qué no!

_¡Oh, sí! Tú quieres ponerla de cuatro y tú de dos mientras la embistes con mucha pasión y lujuria._

— ¡He dicho que no!— Ok, está situación ya estaba muuuuuuy rara, abrió los ojos con rapidez y está vez encontró a Matsumoto leyendo unas hojas. — ¿Rangiku-san?

La rubia se puso nerviosa y se metió debajo de su cama. —Te equivocas, soy tú conciencia, el que lee tus deseos. — hablo imitando otra voz. _Diablos_, mencionó mordiendose los labios, el calor de estar bajo su cama la sofocaba —y aplastaba sus tetas— así que salió un instante... E Ichigo la descubrió.

—Rangiku-san, ya te descubrí. — dijo el Kurosaki con una cara de poquér.

—Hai.

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

Formas de declararse.

**1-. Por Mensajero —Utilizada cuando eres muy torpe en palabras y no sabes que decirle—**

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que yo no envié esa carta?— se quejaba un Ichigo amarrado a una silla, la silla era una de esas, anchas y gruesas, de metal, tenía cuerdas en sus manos y pies, y claro, en el resto de su cuerpo, menos su cara.

Los shinigamis, del centro de ayuda para shinigamis desesperados, estaban a los alrededores, observando la escena.

—Hai, hai. — decía la de grandes tetas, Rangiku-san —Admite que nos enviaste la carta para que te declares a Kuchiki. Sabíamos que no lo admitirias, por eso cuando me descubriste te dí una patada en la entrepierna, te deje inconsciente y luego te lleve al sótano de Urahara. — pequeños recuerdos salían de la mente de la rubia, awww, como adoraba tirar patadas en las boloñas de los hombres.

— ¡Si me quedó sin descendencia será tú culpa, Rangiku-san!— gritaba el pelinaranja en vano, intentando romper las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla.

—Sí, sí, como digas. — decía bostezando la de ojos azules, sacando de su manga una botella de sake. —Chicos, yo ya hice mi trabajo, ahora me retiro.

Y la rubia desapareció con un rápido shumpo. Los demás tenían que encargarse del resto.

—Esto... — se acercó una nerviosa Hinamori, colocándole un televisor al frente de él. —Por aquí podrá ver como va la declaración de Kuchiki-san.

La cara de Ichigo no podía estar más alterada, ¿qué es lo que sus ojos lograban visualizar?, pues era nada más ni nada menos que una Rukia siendo acorralada por Renji, en un callejón. La pequeña estaba contra la pared, y él pelirrojo empezó a hablar.

—_Ichigo... Él... Me pidió personalmente que hiciera esto... — _decía Renj, con la cara roja como su cabello.

— ¡Qué yo no pedí eso!— Al ojimiel el enojaba lo ridículo del asunto, si él se quería declarar a Rukia lo hubiese hecho de frente, y no con Renji, que era un imbécil y un pervertido al acercarse así a Rukia... ¡Le daban ganas de partirle lo que llama cara!

— _¿Qué... Qué te pidió?— _contesto confundida la pequeña.

—_Que... Que... Te quiere dar "duro"... —_ continuó el pelirrojo, mientras tanto Ichi, estaba con la cara roja, ahora sí, Renji pasaba a mejor vida, es decir iba morir, pero ya estaba mtuerto... ¡Diablos!, no importa igual lo iba matar... _— ¡Hip!_

—_Oh, ya veo. — _dijo molesta la pelinegra, empezó a reírse de manera macabra y una extraña aura oscura salía a sus costados. _—Con Ichigo me quiere dar "duro"— _ella empezó a tronar sus nodillos _—, veo que Ichigo jamás aprenderá... Veremos quién le da duro a quién. _

En ese momento, él pelirrojo vómita en sus zapatos de la pequeña. _—Shit! ¡¿Renj, otra vez borracho?—_ los que veían el espectáculo sólo alcanzaron a decir...

— ¡Rangiku-san!— sin duda, ella emborracho a Renji, craso error.

_En algún lugar del sótano de Urahara._

— ¡¿Yo qué?— menciona adormilada Matsumoto. —No es nada. — abraza su botella de Sake y se duerme.

**2.- El Figuretti —Utilizado cuando deseas hacerle pasar vergüenza—**

Ichigo logró salir de esa silla, sin embargo, los shinigamis lo estaban buscando desesperadamente por el inmenso sótano de Urahara. Él había escondido su aura para que no lo notasen, sin embargo, eso implicaba no usar sus poderes, ¿un momento?, pensó, vio bien como estaba vestido. Shit!, tenía su traje de shinigami, entonces no estaba en su cuerpo. Entonces aumento su velocidad y cayó en agujero.

La caída fue grande, se sobó las partes dañadas -trasero-, y se paro. Había caído a un profundo agujero, había un túnel oscuro, y optó por seguir el túnel. Él camino lentamente, palpando con sus manos las paredes para no perderse, mientras avanzaba podía ver una luz, camino aún más rápido. Cuando hubo llegado se quedó pasmado.

— ¡¿Hisagui-san?— Él mencionado estaba sentado en una silla giratoria, monitoreando una montón de cámaras. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?— Gritó Ichi, exigiendo respuestas.

—Hola, Kurosaki. — saludó con una mano el tatuado del 69. —Lo que pasa es que... Rangiku-san me pidió monitorear el lugar, para que nada malo sucediese.

Nuestro amigo de cabellos naranjas colocó una cara de poquér, y luego entendió, al parecer Hisagui-san está más enamorado de Rangiku-san, que sí está le pidiese que se castre, lo haría.

—Y... ¿He de suponer que también intentarás capturarme para obligarme a declararme a la enana?— preguntó el ojimiel, apoyándose a una pared.

—La verdad no. — El pelinegro se dió la vuelta, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. —Rangiku-san sólo me dijo que en caso que llegarás aquí, te hiciese ver esto. — y este saco un control de TV y todas las cámaras enfocaron a un programa de TV, el favorito de Rukia, ChappyWorld.

ChappyWorld era un ridículo programa de Chappys en el cuál consistía en contestar preguntas sobre los Chappys y ganar ChappyPremios o ChappyDólares. Válidos en todas las ChappyTiendas autorizadas.

Las cámaras empezaron a enfocar al público, entre todas las niñas y adolescentes que habían, destacaba Rukia. Allí, en primera fila.

El cerebro de Ichigo proceso la información, OMFC! Seguro que iban a hacer otra idiotez... ¡Y por televisión!... Tenía que detenerlos... De alguna manera. Al menos esto no podía ser peor, o eso pensó. El presentador dijo que tenía una sorpresa preparada, y llamó a Rukia a subirse al escenario, y en ese momento, sale ''Ichigo''... O mejor dicho, Kon.

Inmediatamente el pelinaranja sale de ahí, a toda velocidad usando shumpo, no le importó dejar todo su reiatsu, debía de detenerlos.

_Mientras tanto en el programa._

Kon sonreía como idiota, pensando, ¡genial, me declararé a mi nee-san!. Y Rukia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentando descifrar sus planes.

—Kon— dijo seriamente la de ojos violeta. —, ¿tú que rayos haces aquí?

— ¡Jo, jo, jo!— se río Kon, el estaba muy, pero muy feliz, tan feliz que daba ganas de tirarle un puñete en la cara. Rukia se contuvo las ganas y lo escucho. —Rangiku-san dijo que te dijera, te am...

Un golpe en el estómago desmayó a Kon.

—No hagas de mi programa favorito una webada gay. — diciendo eso, se llevó a Kon lejos del escenario, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

**3.- Modo flaite, el graffiti. —hazlo, sólo sí quieres arrestado—**

Ichigo se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad, pero había decidido tomar un respiro, y término descansando en el puente que está encima del río. Suspiro, entonces vio su reflejo en el agua, sonrío ligeramente y pensó que tal vez Rukia si le importaba mucho para hacer lo que hace.

—Creo que yo...

— ¡Ichigo!— sep, la voz de Ikkaku-san lo interrumpió. Este había pintado en la pared con pintura roja... Aunque parecía sangre... — ¡Mira mi grandiosa idea!

El pelinaranja se pusó a leer, esa cochinadita que parecía letra, decía algo así.

_Puedo escriir los versos más flaites esta noche _

_escriir, por emplo: "La noche esta entera istrillá,_

_y tiritan así con cuática, azules, los astroh, _

_allá tiriule lejos así por ser". _

_El viento de la noche gira como curao en el cielo _

_y canta alguna de calle 13_

_Puedo escribir los versos mas flaites esta noche. _

_Yo la quise a la loquita, _

_y a veces ella también me hacia añuñú. _

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos _

_así le pusimos wendy en lo oscurito _

_La besé con cuatica bajo todo lo que es el cielo entero infinito. _

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería poh. _

_Como no le iba a amarle sus grandes ojitos fijos. _

_Puedo escribir los versos mas flaites esta noche. _

_Cha!.. pensar que no la tengo a la guachita. _

_Cashar qui la he perdido. _

_Rochar la noshe inmensa, mas inmensa sin mi pierna. _

_Y el verso cae al alma _

_como al pasto el rocio de la cansha 'el club. _

_Qui tanto si mi amor no pudiera guardarla. _

_La noche esta entera estrillá y mi pierna _

_no está ni allí conmigo. _

_Eso es todo, poh. _

_Allá tiriule lejos alguien canta. A la shusha. _

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Como pa' acircarla mi mirada la busca así pá! _

_Mi cucharón la busca a la reina, _

_y ella no esta ni ahí conmigo. _

_La misma noche brigida que hace _

_blanquear los mismos árboles. _

_Losotroh, los brokas de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. _

_Ya no la quiero poh, la pulenta , pero cuanto la quise, _

_si hasta peinaba la muñeca cuando le daba un piquito. _

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocarli su oído. _

_Di otroh, sirá de otro longi. Como antes de mis besos. _

_Su voz, su cuerá blanquita como la carne del pavo. _

_Sus ojitos infinitos. _

_Ya no la quiero, la pulenta, _

_pero tal vez igual la quiero a mi camboyana. _

_Es tan corta la volá del amor, _

_y es tan largo el sicoseado olvido. _

_Porque en las noches como esta le puse wendy entre mis _

_brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Aunque esta sea la ultima puñalá que ella me chanta, _

_y estos sean los ultimos versos longi que yo le escrib_o.

— ¡¿Qué opinas, Ichigo?— el ojimiel veía al calvito con una cara escéptica, Ikkaku, te rebajaste a un horrible nivel. —Investigue del habla popular... Y cuando escribí esto...

—Con que usted escribió esto, ¿eh?— un policía estaba detrás de Ikkaku, el calvito se volteó y le dijo con una sonrisa apoyándose a la pared.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?— se mostró desafiante.

—Con que faltosito también. — Él saca su radio y llama a sus refuerzos... 3 minutos después estaban en una persecución policiaca, Ikkaku había noqueado a un policía y se había llevado su auto, parecía una persecución del juego Need for Speed Most Wanted.

— ¡Nunca nos atraparán vivos! ¡Buhahahaha!— gritaba Ikkaku, que por alguna razón se había llevado a Ichigo junto a él.

— ¡¿Por qué coño me llevaste contigo?— Preguntaba hastiado el pelinaranja. — ¡¿Yo que tengo que ver contigo?

—Ichigo... Esto es... — mira seriamente a su compañero. —... Cosas de hombres.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!— El ojimiel noquea al calvito de un sólo golpe, esto era el colmo de los colmos. Ikkaku, aún milagrosamente con vida menciona:

—... Además... Sí me atrapan... Tú tendrás parte de la culpa... — empieza a toser con fuerza, y segundos después cae inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 horas y media de persecución.

—Esto fue una de las cosas más divertidas que hice este jodido mundo. — comentaba un alegre Ikkaku, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichigo lo veía con cierto tic en el ojo, ¿divertido? ¡Hasta tuvieron que esquivar a una helicóptero, la patrulla especializada, y más de 100 carros de policías!

—Me voy. — dijo el pelinaranja cansado, hoy había sido el peor día de su vida, sólo esperaba ir a casa, echarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo.

Era de noche, y según el calculaba ya debían de ser las 8 u 8 y media de la noche, era muy tarde para cenar. Él pasó por el parque que estaba cerca a su casa, y justamente en el columpio de ese parque estaba ella, Rukia.

La pequeña se columpiaba sin preocupación alguna, era como una niña, menuda y delgada. Con un rostro tan tierno e inocente... El pelinaranja se acerco a ella.

—Hola. — saludo el chico.

— ¡Jum!— la pelinegra inflo las mejillas y lo ignoro. Ella se columpió más y más alto.

— ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!— Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero la pequeña lo ignoro, estaba molesta por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy, desde la vomitada de Renji -supuestamente enviada por Ichigo- ¿cómo puedes mandar a otra persona a vomitar a otra?, hasta la intención de convertir en un programa gay a su ChappyWorld. — ¿Si quiera puedes quitar tus manos del columpio y escucharme?

Rukia lo escucho, empezó a bajar la velocidad del columpio lentamente hasta que este se detuvo por completo. Ichigo se puso frente a ella y se agacho un poco.

—Bien, te escucho.— contesto indiferentemente la de ojos violetas. Sorpresivamente, el pelinaranja se acerco a su frente y le susurro algo casi inaudible, las mejillas de Rukia se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que este depositaba un beso en su frente. — ¡Baka!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Te quiero._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mi plan funcionó. — susurro en un árbol otra shinigami, pequeña y delgada, vestida de negro. Ella acaba de dispararle una droga a Ichigo, la droga de la verdad. — ¡Yoruichi-sama estará contenta!

Sep, el rostro de una ruborizadamente feliz Soi-fong apareció.

_En algún lugar, mejor dicho en el almacén de Urahara._

—Y, ¿cuánto le debemos, Urahara-san?— decían los miembros del FBI.

— ¡Jo, jo, jo!— El rubio se abanico con su abanico. —El precio es muy alto, pero me conformo con 100 paletas y que hagan publicidad a mi correo electrónico. TiendadeUrahara[arroba] para que me agreguen las chicas más buenas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, bueno la idea era colocar las 10 peores formas de declararse xP, pero me dió flojera -_-ZzZzZzZ. Así que sólo coloque 4, además mi cerebro se seco y debo continuar con los otros fics. Awww... Mis queridos fans -si es que aún tengo alguno T^T-, pueden lanzarme sus piedras por la tardanza!. Cumplí con entregarles este fic, ahora sí ya puedo morir. *se muere***

**Los amo c:, dejen review a está malautora ToT.**

**PD: El sgte capitulo será las sesiones de ayuda para os sin tenientes y sin capitanes x3!**

**PDPD: Lean los fics de Onny o morirán comidos por Ryuna**


End file.
